1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus including a plurality of DC/DC converter connected in parallel with each other.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2002-291247 discloses this type of apparatus. This apparatus includes first and second switching power supplies connected to each other in parallel and stops operation of one of the first and second switching power supplies when a load current is lower than a first value.
Specifically, in the above conventional apparatus, a series resistor having resistance R1 is inserted between an output terminal of the first switching power supply (output voltage V1) and one terminal of a load. Similarly, a series resistor having resistance R2 is inserted between an output terminal of the second switching power supply (output voltage V2) and the terminal of the load. In addition, when a load current is equal to or less than a predetermined threshold value, (V1−V2)/R1, while one of the first and second switching power supplies operates, the other of the first and second switching power supplies stops. When the load current is more than the threshold value, the both switching power supplies operate.